


Let's Talk About Sex

by dawnchsr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Multi, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's Talk About Sex<br/>Vidder: Fat Orange Kat<br/>Music by: The Groove Factory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex

Winner 2014 RevelCon for best Humor


End file.
